Major Tom
Proposed companion: Space Monkey Major Tom If I'm reading this PimpBoy right, he said I'm a lover not a fighter. *""Character Info"" Major Tom is a trained space monkey pilot and possible "Fallout Next Generation" companion living at the Commonwealth's Aerospace Institute "sometime after the year 2282". While trained as a Astro Simian, space monkey pilot, Major Tom really specializes in stealth & distraction. Background Born (Sometime before 2282), Major Tom is the Commonwealth's Top Gun Space Monkey Pilot. A ranking officaly noted due to his unusually high test score evaluations administered by Commonwealth researchers specialy assigned to his training. While some competing research teams recognised Major Tom's remarkably high agility, many were known to quietly grumble that such results could be dismissed as luck or bias on the part of Major Tom's resarch cell of technicians. These rumors were actually even more quickly dismissed as team rivalries. Major Tom found he liked his fellow "Monkey Folk" almost as much as he enjoyed messing with the ,"Human Folk". Major Tom had learned to find ways to get attention or most any thing else his monkey heart desired, if not by charm, then by distraction and a quick, stealthy, monkey paw. Note: All Commonwealth archived video data relating to the Space Monkey designated "Major Tom" confirms a high level of interactions with all Commonwealth handlers. As well as subject animals corresponding with the Space Monkey program. All findings listed as ''favorable. Case # 1968 : Proposed investigation of the subject, Space monkey Major Tom, as relavent to missing Commonwealth stocks of fresh vegitables, alcohol and chems are to be considered closed as an uncofirmed oditity, pending evidence beyond suspicion. PER order of Professor Robert Bowie, Astro Simian project Commander and Chief. The Commonwealth never seemed abussive to Major Tom, The "Human Folk" honestly seemed to care for his well being, even when they used the " Sharp, pointy " to draw his blood for testing. Only the Proffesor, Dr. Bowie ever seemed cold or unfeeling in Major Tom's presence, even when they played the " Flying game" togeather. Time and again daily research reports relating to Major Tom's performance would be filed as :insubmissable to Commonwealth canon. These reports would be reviewed, notarized by numbered copies, printed to hard copy, marked, reviewed, signed again, uploaded for final spell check and command authorization before being returned to sender with bold red ink instructing the researchers. "" Don't report space monkey's status as "Charming"" → Project Lead ""Be professional in these reports people"" → Project Admin. ""Do NOT report "It was just soo cute!"" → Union Rep ""We are The Commonwealth Dagnabbit !''" → Project Union Admin ""We all know Major Tom's a MONKEY?'' →Proffesor Robert Bowie Major Tom liked the "Flying games" that the "Human Folk" let him play on the "Shiny screen" and later in the "Glowing chair". Major Tom was good at games, even better than his father, and Lieutenant Albert was the first Monkey, "Flying Folk" to ever play the "Flying games". This made Major Tom happy.Yet still, Major Tom was easily bored and dreamed of adventure beyond the Commonwealth. * Major Tom felt the call of the wild. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Possible companion Involeved in quests: Ashes to Ashes / Can ya hear me Major Tom / Monkey Messiah / Wild Thing part I / Wild Thing part II / Drunken Monkey Blues / Major Tom's a Junkie. Companion perks Fallout: New Vegas is not the first Fallout game to introduce the concept of companions having perks, but it was the first to have perks that affect the party as a whole. *Monkey Mojo: With Major Tom as a companion, the player gains +25 to sneak. *Shared Animal Friendship: With Major Tom as a companion, the player shares his Animal Friendship perk. *Monkey Dance Distraction: Major Tom can cause a distraction that boosts the players sneak an addional +25, +20 to pick pocket, +15 pick lock and +10 to science for hacking for up to five minutes or untill the player moves out of range or through a door into a another zone. *Wild thing : Major Tom gains +50 Health and his damage threshold becomes 25. 'Quests' *'Ashes to ashes' *'Can ya hear me Major Tom' *'Monkey Messiah' *'Wild thing parts I and II' *'Drunken Monkey Blues' *'Major Tom's a junkie' Endings *Ending 1. If the player destroyed the Aerospace Institute without recruiting Major Tom. Major Tom would die a fiery death without ever tasting freedom. *Ending 2. If the player decided to aid the Commonwealth or just allows the launch to go off for any reason. Major Tom would discover too late that his rocket ride was no "Flying Game", but rather than crash into the Commonwealth's choosen target, Major Tom would pull up hard on the controls to the best of his monkey might. His rocket would shake, rattel and roll as it defies Earth's bonds of gravity and atmospheric friction to be blasted free into the depths of unknown space and an ever more uncertain fate among the stars. *Ending 3. If Major is recruited by the player but failed to save his fellow "Monkey Folk". Major Tom would leave the player with a broken heart and a lasting distrust of most all "Human Folk". Current whereabouts unkown. *Ending 4. If Major Tom never finds the answears to end his addiction streak he would eventually leave the player. Some years later, a couple of wasteland settlers would claim an abandoned house and there they would look down upon a decicated carcus and exclaim " Eww what's that, some kind of mutant weasel ?".. Major Tom's bones would be swept out with the rubbage of empty jet inhalers & broken liquor bottles. *Ending 5. If Major Tom learns from the player to survive and thrive with out being a slave to his addictions, Major Tom would be a lifelong friend and some time traveling compainion to the player. Eventually Major Tom would track down a few liberated female monkeys and in time find an abandoned G.E.C.K. project vault. There, after many struggles Major Tom would create and secure a capsulated Monkey paradise. Major Tom's Inventory *Collected caravan decks/cards. *Major Tom's only armor is his default Space monkey suit and it can only be taken from his dead body. *Upon death: One cursed monkey paw. *Note: If addicted Major Tom will regularly steal from the player to feed his addiction until he is cured. *If addicted to chems, Major Tom may carry random chems. *If addicted to alcohol, Major Tom may carry random alcohol. Notes *Major Tom will refuse to carry any weapon or armor other than his default space monkey suit. *Major Tom will never engage in any form of combat. *Major Tom's Intelligence is listed as a 6 in human terms but for a monkey, there is no doubt his cunning would tip that scale to a devious and mischievous genius. *Major Tom dose not actually speak any human language but pictograph symbols and word buttons on his monkey pipboy, when linked to some computer operating systems and other pip boys, can roughly translate "Monkey Speak" as it's called, into vocal clips and phrases for basic communication. Of course being raised by "Human Folk" Major Tom dose understand the meaning of a great many words, a basic sign / body language and common gestures. *Major Tom knows better than to try his Monkey Dance Distraction on irrationaly hostile creatures and he will not be shy about telling the player what he thinks of the idea. Appearances *Not married to The Commonwealth, Major Tom's story could work with any technologically capable humanoid faction. *Major Tom could appear in any Fallout next generation game or DLC. *Major Tom appears in Saint Pain's imagination. Bugs *''Major Tom dose not like bugs ;)~ Behind the scenes *Major Tom as a Compainion was written by SaintPain *'David Bowie''' wrote A Space Oddity after watching the 1968 Stanley Kubrick movie 2001 A Space Odyssey. The Song tells a story of the Astronought, Major Tom, who gets lost in space. The song features the line "Can you hear me Major Tom?" *'David Bowie' later wrote "Ashes to Ashes" as a sequel to Space Oddity. Ashes to Ashes tells how the character Major Tom, now called, Action Man, regains communication with Ground Control and tells them 'I'm happy, hope your happy to". This leads to the featured line "We all know Major Tom's a junkie." *In the US space program, the first ever monkey astronaut was a Rhesus Monkey named Albert. On June 11, 1948 Albert flew to a hight of over 39 miles on a V2 rocket. Sadly, Albert died of suffocation during the flight. *Monkeys in space history References Major Tom's, Monkey Speak, Quotes *After the player tries to bury Major Tom with Armor and Weapons he could never carry. "Last week, King Kong, Now, Here, Just me..→Major Tom '' *When the player is sneaking. '"This game, we like, Yes !→ Major Tom Or '"Sneaky, sneaky→ Major Tom *When a sudden battel erupts and just as Major Tom scurries for cover. '"Look, a shadow ''!'' ''→ Major Tom Or ''"Wrong turn!!→ Major Tom *After a battle. '''"Lover, Yes, Fighter, No.→ Major Tom. Or '"Messy, messy, messy. ''→ Major Tom. *If the player askes Major Tom to distract irrationaly hostile creatures '"Dance for angry GLOWING DEAD Folk ? ~ This, Your turn. '→ Major Tom. ''"You, Crazy Folk, Know that ?" ''→ Major Tom. '''A silent gesture with 1 monkey finger raised in the players direction. → Major Tom.'' *If Major Tom decides to leave the player forever. "I go this way. You, you just go,.. Folk" → Major Tom. Quest ideas yet to be put in final format "Ashes to ashes" is a quest that is started when the player applies for a job as a research assistant at the Aerospace Institute by either haveing at least a " Liked " reputation with the Commonwealth or passing a science challenge of 50. The player is then introduced to Major Tom. Major Tom is an Astro Simian, proposed by the Commonwealth to be a valued asset in their peaceful space research prepairing to mine rare menerals from the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. When the player learns the Commonwealth's space project is actually a plot to use monkies as suicide pilots guiding Intercontinental Single-Stage Sub-Orbital nuclear rockets against targets any where in the world. The player then has the choice to aid the Commonwealth to send Major Tom to his doom in exchange for possitive Commonwealth reputation or he can link his Pip boy with Major Tom's, thus allowing a basic communication and begining the quest " Can ya hear me Major Tom " If the player chooses to show Major Tom the danger he is in Major Tom can then be recruted with an intelligence challenge of 6 or a Charisma challenge of 6 or If the player already has the Animal Friendship perk. Togeather the player and Major Tom must then navigate the heavily guarded Commonwealth Aerospace Institute. Note:'' Major Tom will not engage in any combat nore will he carry any weapons or armor other than his monkey space suit.'' However with Major Tom as a compainion the player gains "Monkey Mojo" + 25 to sneak and if Major Tom uses his "Monkey Dance Distraction" The player gains an addional sneak bonus for a total of + 50 while Pick pockets gains + 20, Lock pick gains + 10 and science for hacking terminal gains a +5 for up to 5 minutes as Major Tom dances or untill the player moves to far out of that area or through a door into another zone. Since Major Tom also confers his " Animal Freindship perk" to the player,the many research animals and guard dogs will remain calm and not raise any alarm to the players presence. Through out the Aerospace Institute many computers will need to be hacked some set up a chain reaction to trigger an unstopable self distruct sequence, other terminals relay information about the Commonwealth rockets and research that is being done on the test animals and space monkey pilots. Once enough information has been gathered, Major Tom will use his monkey pipboy to relate the idea that he would like to rescue his father ( Space Monkey Pilot, Lieutenant Albert ) and the other research monkeys that would be killed when the Institues rockets are set to explode. If the player agrees this will start the quest " Monkey Messiah " Note: This can only be accomplished if done before the final terminal is set to trigger the self distruct or the player would surely be caught in the distruction. This quest requires the Player's character and Major Tom to make their way down 8 more levels, disarming alarms and unlocking exit doors as they head to the animal holding pins to release 12 monkeys from each of the 55 main research holding areas befor making a final assault on the Space Monkey Pilots dorm where 6 more monkeys including Major Tom's father are being held by the Institutes chief administrator, the Professor, Dr. Robert Bowie and his primary resarch staff who will of course by now be most hostile to the player's character. Once all 666 monkeys have been released the player's character and Major Tom must then make their way back through the chaos to find the final self distruct terminal and then escape the Institute. This ends booth the " Ashes to ashes " quest and the " Monkey Messiah " quest, rewarding the player's character with experience points, good Karma and some negative reputation with the Commonwealth. Major Tom being over enthused by the Monkey liberation, lusts to see more of this brave new world. This new freedom triggers the compainon quest "Wild thing part I" Yet again Major Tom taps out the pictograph / word button, keys on his monkey pip boy to translate the idea that Major Tom wants the player's character to show him more of the world. Note: if the player refuses or terminates Major Tom's companion status befor interacting with a variety of "Human Folks" from at least 2 minor settlements and one large, "relatively friendly", town or city with in 3 days, Major Tom will grow bored and leave the player's character, never again to be recruited by the player, however if the player is active and shows Major Tom wild wonders of the wasts,., The quest "Wild Thing part II" will begin, Major Tom will insist that he be allowed to explore a bit on his own. If the player accepts Major Tom will head off on his own to make himself at home amoung the "Nice, Human Folk" in the largest friendy town or city the player's character had visited with Major Tom. If the player remains faithful and dose not take another compainion for 3 more game days, Major Tom will call out on his monkey pip boy to the player's pimp boy inviting the player's character to rejoin him, if the player finds Major with in yet another 3 game days and again recruits Major Tom, they will be joyfully reunited, ending the full quest "Wild Thing parts 1 and 2" *This quest gives no reward to the player but Major Tom will gain +50 points of health and his damage threshold will boost to 25. Also, if the player later dissmisses Major Tom, Major Tom will return to this new home where he can later, again be recruited as a companion. * Soon to come Quests : ""Drunken Monkey Blues"" and ""Major Tom's a junkie"" Written by SaintPain SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 08:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fiction & Art